Brokeback Binky
by Sheigo
Summary: Mr. Barnes thinks that Binky may be turning gay, can he learn to accept his son unconditionally?
1. Chapter 1

Brokeback Binky

Arthur is © Marc Brown

A/N: Let's lighten up the mood and start with a story which I will put in a crude attempt of slash in the later chapters. All the chapters will be short; you've been warned.

* * *

Today was Valentines Day, Binky was sitting at the breakfast table with his parents making valentines for his classmates, and Mr. Barnes was having coffee as Binky was finishing them up. 

Mr. Barnes had instantly swallowed the hot coffee when he saw what Binky's valentine for Buster said, and it said, 'Hey hot stuff' all Mr. Barnes said was, "Binky, you can't give Buster that, the girls are going to think you are sensitive."

All Binky said was, "You should see him skateboard."

Mrs. Barnes sighed her husband did come from a conservative family, "Just let him bring the valentine, there is no harm in doing it."

Mr. Barnes grumbled as Binky took all the valentines then left, Mr. Barnes had started to talk, "Binky shouldn't give Buster a valentine saying that, those types of valentines are best suited for him giving it to a girl like Fern or Sue Ellen, and because of that do you know what is going to happen?"

"What?"

"When Binky and Buster are older, they are both going to get married, Binky is going to wear muscle shirts and Buster will insist to be called 'The San Francisco Treat"

Mrs. Barnes had chuckled, "Binky isn't gay, to the slightest extent he may be confused, and I solely want you to help him if you are concerned."

"Ok, he won't be in ballet anymore; he will be put in football."

"Don't forget the rodeo," Mrs. Barnes replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I got to get him a hat, some chaps, a whip…" And Mr. Barnes went on and on naming various cowboy items.

At school Binky gave Buster the valentine, Buster had gave Binky a valentine something very similar. This was at the end of the day and since most heard about the rodeo they had all went to the cowboy store.

Mr. Barnes handed Binky a pair of chaps, "Try them on."

Binky went into the change room to put them on, he was taking what his father said literally and coming out bare bottomed, he slid out in front of the mirror.

"Nice butt," Buster joked.

Binky smiled, "Thanks, I have to try these on."

Mr. Barnes managed a small chuckle, "Binky you are supposed to wear jeans under them." He turned to Buster, "I think I hear your mother calling, she wants to buy you some cupcakes."

Buster left the store past Fern and Sue Ellen who were trying on the cowboy hats. They were both chuckling at Binky because he wasn't wearing anything under the chaps.

Mr. Barnes watched as Buster disappeared, "We are going to get some football stuff; I want to put you in football."

Binky whined, "But, I don't like football," and he went back into the change room, Muffy had seen Binky's butt and she looked like she was going to throw up. Mr. Barnes had sighed, there was no getting around this, and he thought this was going to be a sign that Binky liked wearing the chaps without anything under them.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Barnes' had decided to leave the mall and go home; they didn't say anything on the car ride home primarily because of what happened at the store. It was apparent the chaps' incident didn't go over too well.

When they had arrived at home, Binky went to his room while Mr. Barnes stayed downstairs.

Mrs. Barnes was curious; she had noticed that they came home empty handed, "So what happened."

Mr. Barnes sighed, "He forgot to wear pants under the chaps and Buster noticed how nice his butt was."

"Buster jokes from time to time; you know that."

"But at a time like this, it isn't really funny, you see Buster is what I call a bad seed, his mom probably babies him too much and his father knew _he_ was going to turn out gay so they divorced, I bet Mr. Baxter drinks heavily thinking of what Buster do or says from time to time." Mr. Barnes explained as he pulled out a liquor bottle and a shot glass.

Mrs. Barnes didn't really want Mr. Barnes to drink over this experience, "Don't drink over your problems."

He poured the liquor into the glass and took a shot, "This would be what my father would do if I were gay, and he would come home drunk."

Mrs. Barnes sighed she knew this wasn't going to be a good experience; she stopped him from taking another shot, "Why don't you and Binky go camping or hunting tomorrow?"

A smile formed on his face, "…Yea that could work."

The next day Binky and Mr. Barnes were packed and ready to go hunting and camping. When they had gotten to the camp site they had set it up, Mr. Barnes had told him about gun safety and what to do if approached by a bear.

They had started to go hunting, as they continued walking through the wilderness they had stumbled upon a movie set, "CUT!" the aardvark man director yelled.

"What the?" Mr. Barnes asked.

"Didn't you see the signs about the movie being filmed here?"

Mr. Barnes replied truthfully, "No…"

"What is the movie?" Binky asked curiously.

A smile formed on the director's face, "Brokeback Mountain 2."

Those two words weren't what Mr. Barnes were expecting, it was like a nightmare coming true he looked on the set and there were two guys almost naked performing a sex scene for the movie. Mr. Barnes had covered Binky's eyes, and all he was thinking was.

_Binky don't get any ideas don't sleep with Buster or have sexual relations with him._

They had walked away from the movie set, Mr. Barnes had decided to pack up, Binky nervously helped without question and they went home.

Back at the Barnes residence, Mrs. Barnes was drinking some tea until she heard the car pulling up. Mr. Barnes came inside far from amused, Binky was unloading the car.

Mrs. Barnes looked at him, "Well?"

"You won't believe what happened…"

"What?"

"They were filming Brokeback Mountain 2 in the wilderness we accidentally walked in on a sex scene," Replied an embarrassed Mr. Barnes.

Mr. Barnes had sighed sadly; he in his mind was forming crazy thoughts that this experience was going to make Binky sleep with Buster.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Mr. Barnes had a dream.

Binky was older; he was wearing nothing under the chaps and a jean sleeveless shirt while Buster was wearing pretty much the same thing. They were making out on the back porch.

"Buster, I love it when you slap my ass with your leather gloves…"

"…and Binky, I love it when we have sexy sex."

Buster and Binky continued to make out; Mr. Barnes was just looking at them in disgust, he; Binky and Buster were drinking in his point of view girly drinks.

"Binky, why don't we play cowboys and Indians?"

"Buster you always lose, I always end up on top if you know what I mean."

Buster tackled him and they were both kissing passionately on the porch.

Mr. Barnes had woke up in horror because of the dream. He needed to try and fix this right away before things go from bad to worse.

Later that day Mr. Barnes saw that Binky was watching wrestling, all he said was, 'Why watch two guys in tights wrestle when it is such a nice day outside?"

"Wha-?" Binky asked.

"We are going to take you to a place that'll get you 'fixed'"

Mr. Barnes had drove Binky to a highway and told Binky to sit in a lawn chair that he bought alone, "Ok, Binky sit here and don't move."

Binky noticed a billboard for cigarettes.

Two hours later Mr. Barnes came back, "So how do you feel? What do you want to do?"

"I feel like having a pack of cigarettes."

This wasn't the answer Mr. Barnes had in mind, "Uh… ok… For curiosity sakes what's your type?"

"Anything slim."

Mr. Barnes didn't like the answer, there were other words he was going to use, "Don't smoke, it isn't good for you, why don't we see what else we can do?"

"Go to the rodeo?"

Mr. Barnes finally was happy; it was a manly thing, in his point of view, when they got there it was the Elwood City Gay Rodeo.

When they had seen the sign, and seen Buster walk in with Mrs. Baxter, she saw them and walked towards them, "Oh hi Frank, I am glad you are doing something with your son, I am here for the Elwood City Times for a news story for this rodeo," Mr. Barnes didn't say anything, "What's wrong?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh nothing…"

Mr. Barnes and Binky left to go home… still nothing was said in the car ride home. This was a conflict of interest, Mr. Barnes didn't know it was a gay rodeo at all.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Barnes sighed, Buster came over to help Binky with a school project, when he overheard Buster saying, 'When I grow up I want to be in a gay rodeo.'

Mr. Barnes response was, "Buster, I got off the phone with your mother, she said that she is going to buy some ice cream, you better run along before she leaves home."

Buster ran home and Mr. Barnes turned to Binky, "Ok, we are going to a steak house, and you are going to eat a 72oz steak."

That was a lot of meat for a young kid such as Binky, but in Mr. Barnes point of view, a person who could eat that can be classified as a real man. Dinner hour had approached sooner than anyone could think.

Binky was sitting at a booth with his father, he ordered the steak for his son, and said, "Binky you are to eat this," and nothing more.

Binky had started eating the huge cut of beef, as he made his way quarter through it, his stomach was turning, this was a bit too much, by half way, he unbuttoned the top jean button, but he managed to eat it, Mr. Barnes was proud of Binky however Binky looked like he was going to throw up.

15 minutes later on the car ride home Mr. Barnes was proud of Binky, but when he got out of the car, Buster heard the news through the grapevine and patted Binky on the back… this was it Binky threw up on the driveway.

Mr. Barnes sighed, he went to his son, "Well you made an effort and I am proud of you regardless of what the end result was…"

Binky smiled as Buster was like, "That was totally awesome!"

And they both ran off to the tree house, they both were experimenting with kissing as Buster had seen it on Bionic Bunny.

While at the same time Mr. Barnes was telling his wife how proud he was of Binky regardless of what'll happen when he would be older.

The End.


End file.
